


let me count the ways

by Lywinis



Series: Lo(v)er - Carve it in the Bridge: A Reddie ficlet/one-shot listing [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, just two old men being soft and married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/pseuds/Lywinis
Summary: It's rare that Eddie gets migraines. This one's a doozy, though.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Lo(v)er - Carve it in the Bridge: A Reddie ficlet/one-shot listing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686373
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	let me count the ways

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt, frustrated friends: “No no no no no you aren’t going anywhere like that without me.”

“You have a migraine,” Richie reminded him, turning from the full-length mirror that Eddie had insisted on mounting beside their closet door. “You need exactly two things: sleep, medication, and the dark.”

“That’s three things, asshole,” Eddie grumbled. He was still in his pajamas, a cool cloth draped over his forehead. “I should still be there, especially with you looking like that.”

“What, in this monkey suit?” Richie said, gesturing down at himself.

“Watch your mouth, Bev had that made for you,” Eddie said.

He looked good in a tux, to Eddie’s eternal surprise and consternation. Better than good. Long legs actually looked longer somehow, trim and proportionate, his waist outlined by a well-cut jacket. The tie was still undone, but that was by design – Eddie would have to tie it for him. Richie either got it hopelessly tangled or ended up with the knot so far off-center Eddie would just sigh and redo it. Richie had shaved, the clean, smooth lines of his jaw begging for Eddie’s fingers against the soft skin, his hair still a little untamed despite the product in it. Richie fiddled with the lapels of his shirt for a moment, the smooth glint of his wedding band catching the dim light of the lamp on the bedside table and making Eddie squint at Richie.

“You look like you got dressed in the dark,” Eddie said, after a moment of study. Richie let out a quiet chuckle, coming to sit at the bedside. Eddie worked his way into a sitting position, the cool cloth falling away and reached for Richie to do up his bowtie. Once he was finished, his palm lingered on Richie’s smooth cheek, knowing that it would be mere hours until the stubble was back. Eddie didn’t mind.

“I did get dressed in the dark,” Richie said, turning his head to kiss Eddie’s palm, then his fingers. Eddie let out a soft noise, melting back a little against the bedspread. “Because my husband feels like shit and needs the rest. So, I will sacrifice my personal style for his comfort.”

“I can be ready in a few minutes,” Eddie mumbled.

“You are not going anywhere,” Richie reminded him.

“But—”

“Look, I know that this is some sort of macho ‘I gotta do it’ thing for you, Eds, but you go out there and the first camera flash is gonna have you foaming at the mouth. I know you. So. You get in a good sleep and I’ll be home before you know it.”

Richie leaned in, smelling like the new aftershave he’d decided to try. Something warm and inviting, smelling like leather and soap, smoky undernotes making Eddie want to chase it with his nose to the dip of Richie’s collarbones. Eddie let out a low noise, want curling in his stomach even through the piercing whine of pain in his head.

It was rare he got migraines, even rarer that they lasted as long as they did, but this one was turning out to be an unsatisfactory bitch of one. It had started before lunch, lasted through dinner despite the water and medication, and he’d been roughly dozing between bouts of drowsy awake periods where he lay with his head in Richie’s lap, up until Richie had gotten up to get ready for the thing tonight. Some sort of awards show, he’d been invited but there was nothing he was nominated for—this time.

“Ten minutes,” Eddie said. “I can be ready in ten.”

“Eds,” Richie clicked his tongue at him. “You can barely move if I turn on the overhead light.”

“I’ll wear sunglasses. I’ll be the coolest bastard at the whole thing.”

“They’ll wonder if I pulled you out of bed with a hangover,” Richie said, amusement in his voice. “Is it that important that you go?”

“Are you kidding, they’re gonna be all over you,” Eddie mumbled.

“As opposed to them being all over you when you dress out, Mr. Gucci loafers,” Richie hummed, bemusement in his low tone. Eddie felt himself flush, but kept the stubborn set to his jaw as he fussed with the covers, attempting to slide out of bed while Richie was still sitting on the edge. “Here’s a thought. I could stay home, we can watch it later on TV and laugh when they don’t even miss me.”

“You can do that?” Eddie said, his voice full of skepticism.

“I’m Richie Tozier, babe, what are they going to do, expect consistency from me?” Richie grinned at him. “Seriously, though. I’m not up for anything, it’s just to pad out the audience. You’re not feeling good and you’re more important to me than a room full of people who huff their own shit and try to tell you it doesn’t stink.”

“You’re disgusting,” Eddie said, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You married me,” Richie reminded him.

“I want a divorce,” Eddie replied.

“Good luck, I ate the marriage license. Think you need that to make it final or whatever.” The bed dipped and then settled as Richie rose, grabbing his phone from the bedside table. “Back in a second.”

Eddie rolled to his side, eyes drifting closed again as he heard the quiet rumble of Richie’s voice in the other room through the cracked bedroom door.

“—yeah, he’s still feeling like shit. Gonna have to take a rain check on this one, I’d rather be here—”

Warmth bubbled up in his chest, and he pressed his face into the pillow. Eddie felt small, sometimes, where Richie was concerned. He could look like that and still want him. He could be doing anything and still chose to spend his time with Eddie. It was a scary, powerful feeling, overwhelming at times.

The door opened, sending cool air wafting over him. Richie didn’t shut it all the way, wary of loud noises. Eddie felt the bed dip once more, Richie’s palm warm as he pushed Eddie’s hair back.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Eddie replied, looking up.

“I’m all yours.” Richie smiled down at him.

Those words, no matter how often Richie said them, still made Eddie’s heart do a somersault in his chest.

“Come lay down with me?” Eddie asked.

“Sure,” Richie said. “Let me just—”

Eddie didn’t let go of Richie’s hand as he tried to pull away.

“Please,” Eddie said.

Richie’s smile was soft. “Sure, Eds.”

They’d have to get the tux pressed later, Eddie knew. For now, it was worth it, having Richie to curl into, warm and real and breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm a sucker for Richie cancelling plans because he's got something better to do: Stay home and spend time with Eddie.


End file.
